


Nicety

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [121]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellWhen Henry brings home a new Searcher, the current Searcher of the safehouse is not thrilled by what it means to have Jack around.





	Nicety

~Unknown~

* * *

 

The new Searcher had followed Henry home.

Just like that, there was a new Searcher in the safehouse

Even though, personally, Timmy wouldn’t classify himself as a Searcher anymore. He just had no other name for his new appearance, so it was easier to go along calling himself a Searcher.

The other Searcher wasn’t _lucid_ _,_ in how Wally-Boris was lucid, or even like Striker, or like Norman, but he seemed to have some grasp of the world, even if it wasn’t as his human self.

Timmy’s radar was able to give him blips of things, associating things with tiny memories. The most important being the other Searcher’s name,

Because once, he’d been tasked to deliver some slides to Sammy Lawrence’s office, and Sammy hadn’t been alone in his office that day. While it wasn’t uncommon to find Henry hiding in there, that day, it hadn’t been Henry in Sammy office. Because by then Henry was gone.

There had been two other men. Johnny Lawrence, sitting on Sammy’s desk, getting annoyed glances from Sammy, and the other, a man with short blond hair and a nice hat and a clothing pin over his nose, was leaning against the wall. 

Johnny had addressed the man as Jack.

Aside from his name, and how’d he’d been gazing at Johnny with such loving eyes, Timmy didn't know much more about Jack. Still, when he’d handed Henry a piece of paper with Jack’s name on it, Sammy had acted like Timmy had handed Henry the world.

“Jack. Could that be you, Jack Fain? That hat matches.” Sammy was walking circles around the Searcher, occasionally leaning down to pat him. Sammy looked as devastated as he was overjoyed to have another one of his friends with him once more. “Why haven’t I seen you around?”

As the words left his mouth, an odd look crossed Sammy’s face.

“Well, there was that one time. Many times actually, but especially that time.”

Jack could off no reply to any of that, but he didn’t seem objective to Sammy’s presence, so that was something.

Wally-Boris seemed overly excited too, by the new resident. It hurt. It really did.

But what hurt the most was that Henry hadn’t even looked at Timmy since he’d handed him that paper. The rational part of him, which sounded sickeningly like Vernon, told him that Henry’s attention had been on him the entire time before. This was new, and exciting for Henry! Timmy should let him have this.

Timmy didn’t like this, and ignored the thought. Why didn't he like it?  
  
It was rather obvious. Timmy didn’t like Henry’s attention on someone like him that wasn’t him. Maybe Henry only liked him because he proved Henry’s hopes and theories true. That didn’t sound much like the Henry that raised him. Looked after him, from the moment Timmy jumped out a window of the orphanage and into his arms to get away from bullies. But Henry had been gone for thirty years after Timmy had only known him for about half that amount of years. It’s possible he could have changed, and Timmy was just too caught in the past to realize the difference.

There, standing off from everyone else in the common area, everyone else fawning over Jack, all his frustration and fears came out in a scream. But not unintelligibly.  

_“No!”_

All attention turned on Timmy.. Had he…?

“Was that...a word?” Henry asked, bewildered, stepping away from Jack.

 _“Yes.”_ His thought had connected to his mouth! Twice! Timmy smirked. Even if Henry loved him less now that he had another Searcher to dot on, could Jack speak? Timmy doubted it. This was how he could get Henry’s attention away from Jack and back on him. Jack could have Sammy.

All Timmy had now was Henry, and he would not lose him. Not now. Not ever again.

So when Henry embraced him, happy in his progress, Timmy laughed because he knew he had Henry caught.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first eyes on Jack in pre-release stuff, I thought Timmy would be less than happy by this new Searcher if they ever met. I figured it was time to finish this story, since it’s been sitting since from before Chapter 4. While I finished and posted Accord first, this is chronologically the first time Timmy speaks as an ink creature. There's a reason for it happening now, but I'll go into that in another story. 
> 
> Timmy has severe abandonment issues. Some of what he thinks about is a bit wrong, but you have to understand how scared he is. Henry is the only father he's ever known. That, and Timmy wasn't always the nicest person in the past. This is also some of his real personality rising above his trauma.


End file.
